Tyler's Journey
by avid.writer1010
Summary: Set after 2x14. Tyler's thoughts on all that has happened, his decisions and Caroline. May be turned into a multi-chaptered story depending on its response.


**I don't own The Vampire Diaries, no copyright infringement is intended. **

My eyes bored into a crack on the ceiling in the room I was staying in. It was encircling the light bulb that I hadn't been bothered to turn off. The light was just shining brightly, much to my irritation. _Why was it so bloody bright? It was shining like an excited kid with a new toy. What was it so happy about? _

Oh great, I was talking to myself now. About a light bulb. This would have to be a pretty pathetic moment for Tyler Lockwood. The Tyler Lockwood who was a douche to everyone. The one that was dubbed as a troublemaker. The one that didn't care about anyone. But I wasn't that person anymore. Not since my father died. Not since I triggered the werewolf curse. Well not since Car- _she_ helped me through what I went through.

I sharply turned my thoughts from _her_, to focus on the ceiling again. I realised I was kind of like the crack on the ceiling- broken, splitting out at all ends, kind of unnatural with the rest of everything. Except…. The crack on the ceiling became just lines meeting each other around the light bulb. Like a circle surrounding the light bulb. As if the golden light could heal the crack and make it at peace with itself.

I groaned as I suddenly realised why the light bulb had garnered my interest- it looked wholesome and bright, much like _her._ Everything was reminding me of _her _and that fact was driving me insane. When I thought of her a range of emotions would pass by me. Anger at myself for treating her the way I did, regret for not seeing her one final time, love for all that she had done for me, and a sense of loss. A loss for the one thing I looked forward to, the one thing that I could only find with her: what I considered home.

But she wasn't mine. She never had been. And she never would be. Not with the way I treated her, the pain I gave her in return of all she had done for me. But with this experience, I knew I wouldn't make such a mistake again. I knew now where my allegiances would lie and the importance of friends and family.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Jules, 'Tyler? We're going to leave soon! You should start to get ready'.

I remained in bed though, not quite ready to get out and face the day. Jules and I had left Mystic Falls the day before and had stopped at a motel for the night. Jules had promised help and told me that there would be more of 'my kind' who would help me with being a werewolf and all that went with it.

But that hadn't been the reason why I had left Mystic Falls and I hadn't even trusted Jules completely to have followed her just like that. I had just wanted an escape from everything. From my friends, family, _her_, and just my life in general. I had needed some time for myself- to heal from everything I had been through and to sort out my life. And the offer to go to Florida had just come at an opportune time, so I took it without too much thought.

I had given a quick goodbye to Matt with some parting words that I thought would set things right and a letter to my mother who I knew would never have understood or approved of my reasons to leave town. I didn't expect her to either- it was better for both of us for her to just think of it as some 'phase' I was going through. She would eventually accept my decision, even if she wouldn't agree with it.

It was just Caroline who I couldn't say goodbye to. I couldn't meet her though after the way I treated her, after I made her hate me. Plus, speaking to her again would have been too much for me and I perhaps wouldn't have been able to leave if I did that. Perhaps she would hate for me this- hate me _more_ that is. Maybe she wouldn't care. Maybe she would go on with her life without a second glance or thought of me. However she would react though, I would never know.

I got out of out bed and went to join Jules for the journey ahead. Florida would be a fresh start, where I would find myself again. It had to be. Jules was already in the car as I got in and she wordlessly turned the ignition on and started driving.

I just hoped that however Caroline felt about me leaving- she would find it in herself to forgive me. Just that much would be enough for me.


End file.
